love never dies
by Briannadarling
Summary: it's been years since Wendy lifted Neverland, and Peter is growing sad and lonely, when Peter decides to go back to London to find his love...it's a shock.


here's the true story of what happened after Wendy lifted, it's kinda sad so be warned...

**warning: **has some words some people may find bad or hurtful, thinking of suicide, but no...there are no (ahem) adult stuff...

_Wendy:_

she never grew tried of waiting. no, but she did grew sad as the days passed, making her life dell. it seemed the longer she sat there on the window seat waiting for him the sadder she became. will he ever come back? that she didn't know, did she want him to? yes...more then anything. but she was a smart girl and knew that Peter Pan had forgotten all about her...maybe. but she never stopped waiting..never.

_Peter:_

he flew around the woods, letting the wind blow on his pale face. he was all alone, just..alone.

the lost boys had all gone home, Tinkerbelle had sadly grew very ill and had passed away due to the faith of a child being lost. after Hook's death the Jolly Ranger's gang had all gone home, as well. so Peter was pretty much all by himself. his heart ached to see her again. but it was too late, she'd most likely forgot all about him by now..if she was still alive, that is. tears filled his eyes. he looked down at the sword in his hand and wondered if death was what he wanted. he sighed as he tightened his grip on the wooden handle. _no, death was not what he wanted. _what he wanted was Wendy and John and Micheal...and Tinkerbelle and the lost boys, heck, at this point even if Hook came back Peter would be a ball of sunshine.

Peter knew what he had to do...

he went back to the Nevertree and grabbed a few things..water..food..a map...just a few needed things. then he flew back out. a smile on his face. "real world, here I come!" he yelled as he flew...and flew...and flew..

soon Peter found himself in London..or what _looked _like London, but the People were dressed so...weird. a girl with long blond hair walked down the street...tall boots..and her shirt was all ripped, well, really it looked to Peter like she'd cut it herself. _who does something like that? _he wondered to himself. Peter flew a little over to the right and ended up in an ally, but he wasn't alone. a man and a woman, who really looked to be around sixteen or so, were kissing..but it was nothing like any kiss Peter had ever seen. they were kissing much harder and WAY to fast...the way Peter always knew was that a kiss should be slow, soft, and just one at a time...these young children were NOT using ANY of those rules, it made Peter very mad. then the man seen him and yelled out, "yo kid, ya wanna show?!" and the lady started to laugh. (and yes, these teenagers are drunk, but Peter doesn't know that!) Peter didn't know what the man meant by that, but decided he didn't want to and walked away with a frown on his face. soon, he found himself at a doorstep, it wasn't the Darling's house, but Peter needed a rest so he sat down. then he heard a laugh, it sounded so...well, he heard that laugh before. he jumped up and flew out back where a window was, and looked inside.

a old woman, about the age of ninety or so, sat in a wooden rocking chair, and a younger woman, who looked to be about middle aged, with long brown hair was smiling as she talked to the older woman. down in the floor there was a little girl, about a year or two younger then him, played with dolls. Peter smiled at the nice family, he wished he had a family like that. the window was open a little so he could hear everything they said.

"I'm telling you Jean, I don't know what's gotten into kids nowadays, when I was ten, I wasn't HALF as spoiled as they are now!" the old woman laughed.

"hey! what are you trying to say?" the little girl with blond hair asked, making both the women laugh. after awhile of listening to a boring talk the woman (Jean) sat up and said, "well, it's getting awful late, we need to be going now, meg." Jean smiled at the young girl. the old woman smiled and said, "come give your grandma Wendy a great big hug." Peter's heart sank...surely..SHE wasn't Wendy...she couldn't be...she was so OLD! her hair was white! but when Peter Pan looked hard in her eyes...he saw the same shine that was always in Wendy's..and knew with all his heart it was her. after a few goodbyes were said, Wendy got up slowly with her cane and picked up a book from the bookshelf and smiled. Peter could see the cover, _the Amazing Adventures of Peter Pan. _it said in big golden litters. Peter smiled as tears filled his eyes. Wendy started to read..tears in her eyes as she said, "oh Peter, why didn't you come back?" Peter started to cry, he just couldn't take it..

Wendy heard him weeping and turned her head to him.

"Peter! is that you?" she called out, her voice not soft and sweet but old and hard. Peter flew in. and sat down on the window sear, and she got up and walked over to seat next to him. she hugged him.

"you've changed." he said coldly, looking away from her.

"oh, not that much Peter, I missed you so!" she said turning his face back to hers.

"how are John and Micheal?"

"good, John is married with four children, two boys, David and John Jr. and two girls, Katie and Amanda, and a grand baby on the way, and Micheal is Married with two little twin girls, Skylar and Korie, who are both nine..and oh! my sweet angel, Jean, and my grand baby girl..oh Peter, I can't wait for you to meet then all!" Wendy must have been very happy to see him, since she was talking so fast Peter couldn't keep up. "that's great, Wendy, really." he smiled at her.

"how have you been?" she asked. "that's why I'm here, everything in Neverland fell apart after you left...I needed to talk to you."'

Wendy smiled at him as she hugged him again. "Peter, I'm so sorry."

Peter flew high in the air. "Wendy, fly with me..not to Neverland...just fly around a bit, please." he asked.

"I'd love to Peter, but I'm too old to fly." Peter smiled down at her. "just think happy things Wendy." he told her. tears filled her eyes. Peter took her hand and they flew around the room, Wendy laughed and Peter smiled a big grin. she really hadn't changed much.

when they went back down Peter walked back over to the window seat and said, "that was fun." Wendy smiled. "yes, it was."

"Wendy, I have to go home soon, I'd love to stay longer. but...if I leave Neverland, then I die..you see, I'm kinda a part of Neverland, so I need to keep Neverland good and happy for ME to be good and happy..." he smiled. Wendy smiled as well.

"thanks for coming, Peter. you're welcomed any time." she said to him as he was standing up at the sill. but before he flew out he placed a sof kiss on the top of her white head and said in a low voice, "always believe." Wendy looked in his eyes. "what do you need me to believe in?" Peter pulled her close. "me." he said in a soft voice before he said, "by the way, I love you." he smiled. he knew he was not even thirteen and she was about ninety, but he didn't care...she was Wendy, and she'd always be young at heart.

"I love you too Peter, don't ever forget about me!" she yelled as he flew out the window.

but before he got too high he turned around and yelled right back, "me?! never!" he laughed playfully, Wendy also laughed.

and Peter flew away, but this time he wasn't sad or scared...he didn't need friends, he just needed the know Wendy still knew him.

**_two years later..._**

Wendy laid there, her gray hair was short and her green eyes had lost all color in then, her skin was pale, and her lips were red as blood. any one could see she was dieing...dieing slowly. both inside and out. her life had passed her by, and all her happy memories she couldn't remember. yes, Wendy Darling was dieing..and everyone knew it.

on her deathbed, she looked at her child Jean and said, "Jean, I love you and Meg so much, I love all of you." she smiled at all her family.

"we love you too, Wendy." John and Micheal kissed their old sister's head. after many tears were shed and many goodbyes and I love yous were said, Wendy Darling died.

but she woke up again, in another world...in Neverland with Peter again.

she was so worried where she was...then she saw she was a little girl again..

"Peter..what's happening?" she yelled in her high soft voice she hadn't had in forever, Peter pulled her close and smiled.

"don't you see, Wendy? Heaven is what you want it to be, like if a Cat lover died, then their own Heaven would be a pet store." Peter laughed.

"so...I can stay in Neverland with you forever?" she smiled.

"and ever." Peter kissed her lips softly.

and yes, they really did live happily ever after.

_*the end*_


End file.
